1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus ring attached to a stator of a rotary electrical machine so as to connect a winding wound around a stator tooth and a fixing structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a bus ring disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. JP 2004-096841 A and JP 2006-067799 A, terminals in the shape of a staple (U-shape) are formed on a conductive wire curved in an arc shape. The terminals are in the shape of protruding in a radial direction of a ring-shaped stator and a winding wound around a stator tooth is connected to the terminals. It is, however, necessary to increase the outermost diameter of the bus ring for each protruding portion of the terminals, so that space that is greater than the thickness of a core back of a stator iron core is needed. As a result, it becomes necessary to increase the inner diameter of a housing for a rotary electrical machine. Accordingly, this causes a problem of hindering the downsizing of the rotary electrical machine.